


The Way To A Man’s Heart

by cleo4u2



Series: MicroMarvel Prompt Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Snapchat, Valentine’s Day, challenge, dick picks, micromarvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: Dick pics are love, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the one and only Glow Cloud, [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile). ALL HAIL.

“Did you just snapchat me your dick?!” Bucky shouted from the bedroom.

Steve smirked, silently taking another picture of his cock, exposed between the open V of his jeans. It was better than the last. He was fully hard now, his hand cupping the base of his dick, a drop of pre-come on the tip. Pressing _send_ , he waited for his husband’s phone to chime. A moment later, he heard Bucky scrambling, and soon had a lap full of supersoldier.

“You coulda just asked to be my Valentine,” Bucky grumbled against his lips.

“What would be the fun in that?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr ](http://cleo4u.tumblr.com/)


End file.
